


Happy

by kingsofhawkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non canonical meeting, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Top Derek Hale, Werewolves Are Still Canon, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofhawkins/pseuds/kingsofhawkins
Summary: Just a small look into a day of the Hale-Stilinski family





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve made it that Stiles names the twins Polish names, coz I didn’t ever feel like they showed that much of his heritage -besides his name- in the show so I was like stuff it lets roll with it.
> 
> Dziadek - Grandfather  
> Tata - Dad/Father

Stiles holds Marcelina against his hip as Derek carries Krzysztof on his shoulders, Marcelina is dozing and drooling on Stiles’ shoulder while Krzysztof points animatedly at a box of Fruitloops on the shelf.

“Dada! Dada! Loopys?” Derek turns his head up at the little boy.

“You gotta ask your Tata.” Stiles looks at his husband and scrunches his nose, this is a little game Derek loves to play, he gets the little ones to ask Stiles so he doesn’t seem like the bad guy. Stiles is always the bad guy.

“Tata? Loopys?” Kris-Derek insisted that the twins have at least Americanised nicknames-says with bambi eyes that he inherited from Stiles.

“Loopys?” Marcy mumbles, her thumb hooked in between her lips.

That’s all it takes for Stiles to give the okay. He’s not weak! He’s just soft now, anger and teen angst was replaced with mush and softness when he fell pregnant with the twins.

“Loopys!” Kris shouts, sticky hands grabbing at the red box covered in rainbow coloured rings and the mascot, Toucan Sam.

The small family leave the breakfast aisle grabbing a few ‘adult’ breakfast cereals, Bran for Derek and Cornflakes for Stiles. They skip the sugary aisle, Stiles knows the twins will immediately want everything, inheriting their sweet tooth from their Daddy who does halt at first when he sees lollies printed on the sign overhead. They pick up fruits and veggies, something that Derek picks out since Stiles isn’t so good with telling what’s ripe or not, they grab meat for dinner and Stiles manages to sneak in a few blueberry crisp Cliff bars, a guilty snack that Stiles still stashes away in the hamper in the bathroom. Guess old habits die hard.

They ring up the groceries and manage to calm the twins down when they see two massive swirl rainbow lollipops at the counter and Stiles says no, Derek takes the twins in his arms and walks out of the grocers to the pet store across the shop, he holds the twins up to the window where small kittens are curled up on cat poles.

Stiles smiles politely at the cashier, apologising for the ruckus and takes his groceries arranging them in the trolley. He walks over to Derek and grabs his attention.

“C’mon Sourwolf, lets get them home and dinner started.” Marcy reaches for Stiles, squirming in Derek’s arms for her Tata.

Stiles sits her in the child seat and runs a hand through her black hair, long come loose from its pigtails. She babbles happily to him, as they walk out to the car, a SUV Talia gifted them when she found out that they were having twins. Stiles loves that woman, because although he loves his Jeep and still uses it on the occasion car seats aren’t meant for a beast like Roscoe, SUV’s on the other hand make things a lot easier and doesn’t make Stiles or Derek feel like a soccer mom, a van was the other choice. That idea was vetoed very quickly.

“You strap them in I’ll pack away?” Derek suggests as he shifts Krzysztof from one arm to the other, his left hand fishing for the keys in his back pocket.

“Yeah, okay.” Derek tosses the keys at Stiles and he catches them with both hands, finger hooking into the loop so he can grab Marcelina from the trolley.

Stiles unlocks the car and opens the backdoors, he hears Derek pop the boot and talk to Krzysztof as he shuffles things around. Stiles sits Marcy in her car seat and clips her in, she starts to fuss and Stiles jingles the keys in front of her and she settles easily, he kisses her forehead and shuts the door walks around back and takes Kris from Derek. Krzysztof whines for his Dada.

“You’ll see him in a minute Kris, Dada is just packing away shopping.” Stiles promises, heart aching when he sees Kris’ green eyes water.

Stiles sits him in his car seat and clips him in, he rubs away the tears and kisses his forehead as well, right on the smattering of freckles and moles that litter most of his skin just like Stiles. He shuts the door and walks back to Derek who’s finishing putting the last bag into the boot, Stiles kisses Derek on the way around to the drivers side. Derek drove here so Stiles drives back the same with when they get home Derek will grab the kids and Stiles will bring in the shopping. Easy compromise.

Stiles gets in the drivers seat and fixes the rear view mirror and slides the seat forward, not by that much though because- _dammit Derek I’m not that much shorter than you!_ -and starts the car letting it warm up as he watches Derek return the trolley, and it’s so domestic that it makes Stiles smile.

When Stiles had gotten pregnant he was scared, he was only eighteen fresh out of high school and wanting something more than small town Beacon Hills, except his Dad got sick and couldn’t work as often so Stiles got a job for the summer and that’s where he met Derek.

Stiles had been working at the small Candle Shop when Derek stumbled in, quite literally actually, he had knocked into a rack which sent a bunch of handmade candles rolling under shelves and other racks. Stiles had sighed and went over with a forced smile and helped the tall, dark and Stiles hated to admit it at the time but handsome man salvage the candles. He had apologised profusely and Stiles had said it was okay because his stupid dick had done the talking for half of their short conversation, that was also the first time he met Talia as well she had walked in after Derek and paid for the damage and even offered for Stiles to have dinner with them as a ‘sorry’. Stiles had said yes.

Things went as well as they could of, Stiles and Derek hit it off and started dating soon after even when Stiles found out that Derek was a Werewolf, the good kind Talia had promised him. They fell in love and moved to the next step in their relationship and okay in hindsight Stiles should of made Derek use protection but he didn’t think he had a womb inside him so it was a great idea to go raw for their first time! Sue him!

A month later and Stiles was eating for three, well two at the time because Stiles didn’t know that ‘it’ wasn’t an ‘it’ and instead was ‘they’. He was confused when he first started getting morning sickness, refused to acknowledge that it was morning sickness and told his Dad that he’s was indeed fine and that it was just a wicked mad flu. Derek told him otherwise, had pressed an ear to his belly and told him he heard two small pitter patters, confirming that Stiles was carrying. A trip to Deaton, the Hale family doctor, veterinarian technically-a lot of dog jokes ensued-had solidified that Stiles had a female reproductive system and was very much active.

Four panic attacks later and Stiles was okay with it, well mostly. The Hale family were accepting and welcoming and Derek helped Stiles explain to his Dad what was going on and he was just happy to be a Dziadek or Big Poppa as Stiles wanted him to be referred as.

“Stiles? You gonna take us home now or?” Stiles blinks a few times, bringing himself back to the present.

Derek’s sitting next to him in the passenger seat, Cliff bar in his extended hand. Stiles smiles and takes the energy bar from his husband, he tears the blue packet open and takes a bite before looking over his shoulder and backing out. The drive home is a little hectic, Krzysztof starts crying and it sets Marcelina off and Derek is trying to calm them down while Stiles concentrates on driving, at one point Stiles gets a kick to his seat and Tata voice is on.

“Marcelina Amelia Hale, now I’ve had enough of you kicking the back of my seat, you’ll stop right now before I start to really get angry,” Stiles pulls up to a red light and turns his head to look at his daughter, her eyes are watery but she’s nodding, “Good I’m glad we got that straight, now calm down and behave. Same goes for you Krzysztof.” The light turns green and Stiles pulls off, the next time Stiles turns to look at the twins they’re both asleep and drooling.

“It turns me on when you use your daddy voice.” Derek mentions as he grabs Stiles’ hand over the centre console.

“You like the voice I use with our children when I’m... reprimanding them?” Stiles laughs, Derek smiles which when they first met wasn’t a regular occurrence but now he’s softened with the twins and Stiles sees it even more.

“Yeah it does sound stupid when you lay it out like that.” They both laugh again and Stiles couldn’t be happier.

Stiles gets them home at six thirty, and all the groceries inside by six thirty nine. Everything is packed away by six forty three and dinner is on by seven. They’re having homemade lasagna, a Stilinski recipe, Stiles makes lasagna sheets from scratch and watches as the twins colour in on the floor. Stiles can vaguely hear Derek in the garage, he’s been working on the Camero lately, it’s not a thing apparently even though Stiles thinks it is. It’s definitely a thing.

“Tata?” Stiles looks up from the tomatoes he’s cutting.

“Yeah baby?” Marcy’s standing by Stiles’ leg holding onto the red jean.

“Tooths achy.” She grinds her teeth at him and Stiles squats down to take a look.

Marcy opens her mouth and Stiles can see small points peeking from her incisors, so it’s a Werewolf thing. Right.

“Daddy! Need a little help in the kitchen!” Stiles shouts just loud enough that he knows Derek will hear him.

Derek comes from the garage, sweaty greasy and just a little gross. He’s wiping a hand on the grease towel that he keeps on his shoulder and looks at Stiles with hard eyes.

“Problem?” Stiles picks Marcelina up and points at her mouth.

“Werewolf thing, not my jurisdiction remember? Human?” Derek nods and makes sure his hands are clean before taking Marcelina from Stiles.

He sits her on the counter and tells her to open her mouth, Stiles watches as he continues dicing tomatoes his baby girl shows her teeth and Derek nods before walking to one of the many cupboards he pulls out the glass jar of beef jerky and takes a strip.

“You’re gonna have to chew on this until it stops hurting, Nana Talia use to give me this when I was a kid to.” Derek takes a bite to show Marcy how to eat it then hands it over.

She takes a bite but finds she can’t pull it apart like Derek can, the redness that was starting to appear around her face from anger slowly disappears as she tries to work the jerky apart. Derek helps her down from the counter and shuffles her back to her brother to finish colouring in.

“Smells good baby.” Derek smiles as he comes to stand behind Stiles, hips against his ass.

“Homemade lasagna, your favourite.” Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and hooks his chin over his shoulder.

Stiles holds up a chunk of tomato and Derek takes it between his teeth.

“Okay big guy, go back to tinkering I gotta get dinner done before the tykes get restless.” Stiles kisses Derek’s cheek and watches as he walks back to the garage.

Dinner is done and served, Derek helps wrangle the kids when they decide to run around from a sudden burst of energy, they eat at the dining table that Derek’s Dad made, Stiles helping Krzysztof eat while Derek helps Marcelina. After dinner they bath the twins and settle them in bed, after four stories and twenty thousand kisses the kids are fast asleep leaving Derek and Stiles to clean up downstairs. They work in harmony, stepping and twisting around each other like a well oiled machine, they wash up together Derek scrubbing and Stiles drying. At around nine Derek disappears into his office to get some work done and Stiles relaxes in a hot bubble bath- _it’s not girly Derek it helps soothe my aches!_ -and nearly falls asleep but is startled when Derek comes in and undresses sliding in behind him.

“We need to have an ‘us’ night.” Stiles mentions, hand working its way up to the back of Derek’s head where his fingers knot into his hair.

“Mm, that can be arranged.” Derek murmurs as he leans down to kiss the back of Stiles’ neck, lips working the skin until it flushes and bruises purple.

Stiles is hard, it doesn’t take that much nowadays to get him going, Derek just has to look at him a certain way and Stiles is doomed. They kiss for awhile languid and sloppy, Derek picks Stiles up by the hips and places him in his lap ass over his cock which is ready to fuck him, Stiles hums low in his throat as Derek preps him all gentle and loving.

“Bed.” Stiles manages to get out, his brain almost shutting down with how hot he feels.

“Yeah okay.” Derek lifts them with ease, perks of being a Werewolf, and grabs a single towel from the rack as he walks them out into the bedroom.

He dries Stiles down, starting with his feet and working his way up leaving a few stray kisses here and there. Stiles feels like he’s in heaven, or something close to it at least Derek and him haven’t had proper sex in... months it’s always hushed quickies when the twins are asleep and they’re never enough to satiate their needs. Once dried Stiles falls back onto their bed knees drawing up for easy access and Derek doesn’t bother drying himself just grabs the lube and starts fingering Stiles loose, he teases at first playing with Stiles until Stiles almost screams from frustration Derek just laughs and prods around for a little more before deciding that he’s loose enough and lathers his dick in lube.

“Ready baby?” Stiles nods as he stares up at his husband, eyes sparkling for a moment before rolling to the back of his skull.

Derek thrusts are hard, hard enough to push Stiles up the mattress with each drive, Stiles swears he sees stars in his eyes and grabs onto the closest thing to him which is one of Derek’s forearms and a fluffy pillow. They fuck for what seems like forever, Stiles taking everything Derek gives when he feels the coil tighten in his belly he tries to warn Derek but can’t seem to get the words out and instead takes the corner of the pillow between his plushy lips and bites down hard to muffle his scream as he cums. Stiles’ body shakes and twitches and he can’t feel his left leg but he feels Derek tense as he cums deep inside him leaving his insides white, warm and sticky. Derek pulls out after a few minutes and rolls to the side breath coming out in pants and chest heaving. They lay like for for awhile before Derek grabs the towel and cleans Stiles down, they get under the covers and lay tangled together and Stiles falls asleep to Derek whispering in his ear.

A month later and Stiles is handing a pregnancy test to Derek, smiling when his husband notices the two red lines. It’s positive.


End file.
